


Sleep

by Lemon_drop151



Series: These are few of my favorite things. [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_drop151/pseuds/Lemon_drop151
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of the night, a little reassurance goes a long way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

Kurt blindly reached over to Noah’s side of the bed, as he often did during the night. Finding only cold sheets, he opened his eyes. Reaching over the side table, Kurt flicked the light on his bedside lamp. He let his eyes adjust to the light and laid still, listening to see if he could hear his husband in the house. More times then not, when Puck couldn't sleep, he stayed in bed reading or composing his latest song while Kurt slept, never wanting to be far from his husband. When Kurt’s exceptional hearing turned up nothing, he started to get up and took notice that it was getting harder and harder to get up out of the bed without a struggle. 

He was nearing his eighth month of pregnancy and it showed.

The sound of footsteps in the distance brought Kurt out of his thoughts. He looked around for his pants that were carelessly thrown across the room by Noah only hours before, finding them in a heap at the foot of the bed. 

Kurt walked quietly down the hall of their home to see Noah standing in front of the large bay window that looked out onto the city.

His back was tensed up, the tan muscles flexed when he shifted his weight from foot to foot. With only a pair of black sweat pants on, he looked dominating with the light of the moon coming in through the windows. 

Kurt walked over to stand behind him and touched a muscled shoulder lightly. 

“What are you doing?” 

Noah sighed as he turned around. He brought his hands up to frame Kurt’s face and studied him for a moment, pulling the younger man closer.

“I’m worried about you.” He whispered softly in Kurt’s ear. 

~*~

“You don't need anymore clothes for that baby.” Finn throws over his shoulder, browsing the bath toys.

“How do you know I’m looking at clothes, you can’t even see me.” Kurt says, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I don’t need to see you to know the only reason you like to come to here is to look at the clothes.” 

He turns around when Kurt doesn't answer.

When the man meets Kurt’s eyes, they both stare at each other until glaring turns to smiling and smiling turns to laughter. Kurt plops himself down in one of the rocking chairs the store has on display. When their laughter dies down to only random giggles, Finn moves to help Kurt out of the chair. 

Mid-stand, a sharp pain shoots through Kurt’s abdomen causing him to clutch at his protruding stomach. He swiftly sits back down and tries to hold off the tears forming in his eyes, not from the pain, no, this, this is fear.

He looks up at Finn in panic, only to see him freaking out as well. “Are you ok? What’s wrong? Should we call 911? Oh god, I have to call Puck!” 

“Finn!” Kurt shouts to grab his attention.

The taller man stops and looks at Kurt waiting for instruction. “Get your cell phone… call my dad.” Kurt says breathlessly, the nerves taking over. 

Kurt pulls his phone out of his pea coat pocket and dials Puck, only to get the man’s voicemail.

“Finn…we need to go…I need to get to the hospital.”

~*~

Kurt looked up to meet Noah’s chocolate eyes and he looked…shaken. Kurt didn't need to be a mind reader to know what his husband was thinking.

The slim man stood up straighter so he could speak directly into the cool ear. “It’s ok, we’re ok.” Kurt repeated the mantra until Noah stopped shaking. 

“When Finn told me what happened…” Puck brought a hand up to touch Kurt’s temple gently, the younger man nodded, encouraging him to continue. 

"I was so scared. Then when I got to the hospital, and you were ok…I…just…I love you both so much.” The elder male brought his hand down to Kurt’s stomach and caressed the protrusion there. 

“Come on.” The designer whispered, tugging on Noah’s arms, leading them back to their bedroom. 

Kurt pulled him into the room and laid down on the bed. 

Noah stood at the foot of the bed looking at Kurt, taking in his ethereal beauty. The pale skin a striking contrast to the black sheets. 

Puck crawled up the bed to lie next to Kurt. He spooned up behind Kurt, gathering the smaller man in his arms, pushing his nose into Kurt’s neck, smelling his coconut shampoo.

“Sleep.” Kurt intoned, placing his hands over Noah’s and giving them a squeeze. After a few minutes Kurt could feel Noah’s breathing getting deeper and the arms around him relax. Only then, does Kurt follow his husband back to sleep.


End file.
